littlelulu_project_studio_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
AceStriker17
is the 17th episode of Gladiator of Field AceStriker. Summary Ethan refuses to going to do a sports fashion modeling photography with his sister Cathy, but begins to get nervous after seeing how flawlessly Cathy takes the photo in the swimsuits during the practice session. Miyuki tries to make Ethan loosen up about the sports modeling. But does Ethan succeed? Synopsis Preparing to leaves Japan for Russia, Ethan rejected to given the opportunity to appear on the modeling photography with his sister Cathy, who appears to be a lot more erratic off in the swimsuit. Following rehearsals, in which Ethan gets very nervous about living up to his sister, Cathy invites Miyuki and her friends to their home, where Ethan gets angry at his father, Eizo, for not taking tomorrow's performance seriously. On the day of the performance, Thanaz and Polemos appear and target Tanizawa Twin's Mukoshenergies to create a brother pair of B-Class Haisha monsters Phobos and Deimos and knocks Cathy unconscious, leading Ethan to realize that everything his sister was doing was to relieve his stress. Relieved to find his way to save Cathy from Haisha twin, White Striker charged up his Saint Gauge and defeats Haisha twin with his new attack, allowing them to purifying Phobos and Deimos. However, the Haisha twin were enlarged together and StrikerOh attempt to dodge Phobos' attacks, but Deimos overwhelming it from behind. Finding his way to weaken them from double attacks, White Striker has to use Tuscan Crest to piercing Phobos' spot, which Deimos cannot attacks anymore. The AceStrikers combined into StrikerOh Lionheart to defeat the Haisha twin once again. After taking photography on soccer jersey's new brand, Cathy tells Ethan about his next dream: to become male model. Victor scans and brings forth a fourth piece of white Garou shard as reward for doing Ethan's job on modeling. Before they leaves for Russia, Rinsho rushes to airline with Miyuki's Yuupon-chan key chain she accidentally drop it from her bags. Major Events *Ethan charges up his Saint Gauge to second slot and performs his new attack: Crow Tempest Arrow. *Ethan and Cathy's father, Eizo Shirosora, appears for the first time. *Ethan gains White Garou Shard from modeling photography set as reward for getting his good job. *The Gosei Bakuhatsu National Team leaves Japan for Russia before Rinsho joins in, telling that Miyuki dropped Yuupon-chan key-chain from her bag. Character Appearances Characters in italic are only seen briefly and have yet to make a proper appearance. AceStrikers *'Miyuki Shibuki / Merry Striker' *Ryoma Asamiya / Red Striker *Itaru Higashikawa / Blue Striker *Kakeru Kumodera / Yellow Striker *Teppei Tsuchida / Black Striker *Ethan Shirosora / White Striker Allies *Victor *Sir Hawk / Hakuto Takahata Villains *Cybergeddon *Thanaz *Polemos *Haisha Monster: Phobos and Deimos Secondary Characters *Taiki Namikawa *Eizo Shirosora *Catherine "Cathy" Shirosora *Suika Natsui *Eiichiro Tokuyama *Tanizawa twin *Rinsho Gamo Trivia *This is the first episode where two Haisha monsters are created from each person. Category:Episodes Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker Category:Gladiator of Field AceStriker episodes Category:Studio Cygnus Category:Fan Anime